1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an auto connection assignment system and method.
2. Related Art
Designing an interconnection system between electrical structures typically requires a difficult, tedious, and costly procedure that is very time consuming. Therefore there exists a need for simple, low cost, time efficient procedure to design an interconnection system between electrical structures.